


Forward is the Only Way Through

by mindramblings



Series: Follow Your Arrow Wherever It Points [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindramblings/pseuds/mindramblings
Summary: "If life is giving us another chance, don't you think we should take it?"Will life finally give high school sweethearts Oliver and Felicity the chance to be happy the way they always dreamed of when they were younger? As adults, professional baseball player Oliver Queen and technology mogul Felicity Smoak try to navigate their love while also dealing with the demands of everyday life and their respective rising careers.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves, part two is here! If there are any potentially new readers, I would recommend reading part one first --> [There's No Game Tougher Than Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519925/chapters/25855590). But if you want to just jump right into this one, I don't think you would be too confused. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story picks up seven years after Part One.

                                                        

 

Felicity looked out the window of the cab as the streets of Starling passed by. She was returning to her old stomping grounds. In the process, the inevitable memories began. She and Oliver meeting and falling in love, having a storied romance for the history books. Then the memories leading to their demise started. 

Even with them both in different colleges, she and Oliver had been determined to conquer the long distance relationship and not fall victim to it like others. They just severely underestimated how busy they're lives would really get. They started out so strong; talking whenever they could, seeing each other whenever they could squeeze in the time. Then just as they thought they figured out how to maneuver through college, prep for their careers started pulling them in different directions again. There was only so much distance they could fight; two years of long distance had beaten them down. Oliver went out of the country for training while Felicity got an internship in Gotham. Finally, they made the difficult adult choice to end it before either of them could get hurt.

It proved to be the smart decision at the time because even when that stage was over more obstacles came. Oliver was drafted by Argus Athletics and relocated to Coast City, while Felicity got a once in a lifetime offer and began working with Dr. Harrison Wells in Central City after he retired from teaching. 

Now five years after their breakup, she was still in Central City, while Oliver now resided back home in Starling. They had been all over the world and now both in the same place for the first time in years. 

Felicity hopped out the cab and tipped the driver before gathering her bag to take the steps to her mother's apartment. Donna still worked as an event planner, but had downsized over the years since Felicity wasn't there and no longer needed all the space. She knocked on the and danced in her shoes waiting impatiently for her mother to open up. The door finally opened revealing Donna in her splendid glory. 

"Hi mom." Felicity kissed her mother's cheek smiling broadly. 

"My baby is here," Donna exclaimed, squeezing Felicity's cheeks in her palms. 

"I missed you." Felicity hugged her mother tightly letting the warmth and love engulf her. She hadn't seen her mother since Donna visited for the holidays last year. Donna always traveled to her for a visit choosing to do that on her own. Felicity always thought that she did it to keep from potentially opening up old wounds for her if she had to come back home. 

Donna pulled back and let her eyes travel over Felicity. She brushed her hair away from her face noticing the shorter length. "I like it."

"You do? I wanted a change, so I just went with it." Felicity added highlights of a darker blonde and cropped it off at her shoulders. 

"Sexier. Sleek." Donna gave her seal of approval. "You look beautiful." Donna stepped to the side letting Felicity move inside her place. "You know you could've stayed here the entire time."

Felicity sat her travel bag down by the couch. "I know, but the company put me in the hotel across from the center where I'll be speaking, so it's more out of convenience. But anyway, I'm here for you to love on me."

Donna pulled her daughter down beside her and Felicity immediately leaned over resting her head in Donna's lap. Donna's hand dropped to her hair rubbing her scalp like she had done so many times when she was younger. 

"How is everyone back at Star Labs," Donna asked. 

"They miss you," Felicity told her. "Especially Cisco, you're the only person that can go pun for pun with him."

Donna laughed a hearty laugh. "He's always been my favorite."

"So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Hallmark movies and wine," Donna suggested. 

"It's good to be back home," Felicity grinned. 

<\---->

The credits of the last Hallmark movie were rolling as Donna poured Felicity a refill of red handing it to her. She sat next to her daughter on the couch and studied her demeanor. Felicity took slow sips of the liquid as her fingers absentmindedly played in her hair. 

Donna turned the tv off and nudged Felicity's knee. "Come on and talk to me my little pistachio."

Felicity laughed at the childhood nickname. "Is it all over my face?"

"Yes," Donna nodded. "It's understandable to be nervous."

"About which part exactly? The panel or potentially seeing my ex-boyfriend." This time she took a long sip almost completely draining the glass. 

It was the unknown that worried her. She didn't know anything about Oliver's personal life. She purposely avoided the tabloids and gossip surrounding him, only taking note of his accomplishments on the field. Her mother didn't tell her anything about him after he moved back to Starling. He didn't belong to her anymore, so it wasn't any of her business. He could be with someone for all she knew, a family in the making, no longer thinking about their tragic love story cut short. 

As for her, there were guys here and there that she entertained, but never any with substance. Never any that she could force herself to feel more than shallow lust for. 

"Either or," Donna encouraged her to open up. 

"I'm pretty sure I've memorized my talking points, so the only thing to be concerned about is the other part. If I see him, how will it go? Will it be friendly, awkward, bad? All of the above?"

Donna knew how madly in love Felicity was with Oliver. She loved him during the most important years of his life and she saw how the breakup tore Felicity to pieces. It hurt Oliver too. The fact that neither of them had moved on to something resembling a real relationship in all this time meant something. 

"Love isn't always hard to get over and let go."

"Well we did." Felicity sat the now empty glass down and pulled her legs up to her chest. "I mean...could we have tried harder? Could I have tried harder?"

"What ifs are a dangerous game to play sweetie."

"I know," she sighed. "Life hasn't been particularly terrible for us separately. He's playing professionally and I'm excelling in a career that I love, so at least that part came to fruition. It's the other part that got lost in the shuffle. Like the being married with a kid...maybe two."

"Two at 25? I always knew you two were having a lot of sex."

"Mom." Felicity groaned and dropped her head on her knees before laughing. 

"Just trying to make you smile." Donna linked her arm through Felicity's giving her hand a comforting pat. "Listen, just get through tomorrow's conference first and go from there. You're here first and foremost for that and then let things play out."

* * *

Oliver swung his bat as the cracking sound filled the air. Baseball practice concluded thirty minutes ago, but he decided to stay back and get in some extra swings. After a down year for him (in his opinion) last year, he was determined to improve.

As the machine quieted down getting ready for the next set, the contagious sound of a child's laughter caught his attention. He turned to his left to see it was coming from the three-year-old son of his teammate Ronnie. Ronnie's wife Caitlin brought him to watch practice and now they huddled up having an intimate moment. 

As Oliver went back to batting, he felt that familiar feeling gnawing at him. It was always like a longing feeling. It intensified as he watched the happy family. Two years back in Starling opened up those old wounds and forced him to remember the unfinished goals he had in his personal life. 

He considered being back in Starling to be some form of cruel fate. In a welcomed but surprising trade, he went from playing for Argus Athletics to his dream team the Starling City Blue Jays. They apparently made an offer that couldn't be refused. The media and fans saw it as a great symbolic story. He missed his family and loved ones, so he was happy to be close to them again. But there was that nagging reminder that Starling is where he met his teenage love and fell head over heels for her. 

He had friends, family, the game, even a side business with Tommy, but no real companionship. He didn't have anyone to come home to after a game. No one to gripe or complain to about the intrusive media. No one to give him massages when his body was sore. The women he entertained amounted to nothing real. None of them could hold a candle to her. To Felicity. 

The last few months, those feelings grew stronger every day. If he was around a happy family or a group of kids with his charity, he envisioned himself having that. Laurel and Tommy had gotten back together over the years and he remembered the time when it had been the four of them going out.  

Even though it was a mutual breakup, he was still angry. Angry because he underestimated just how cruel life could be. The girl he fell in love with at just sixteen slipped through his fingers. 

Finishing his last rep, he cut the machine off. He stripped out of his gloves and put his equipment away. He grabbed his things and walked over to Ronnie and his family. 

"Little man is getting big now." Oliver poked at the muscles on junior as he laughed turning his head into his father's chest. "Pretty soon he will be taking your spot," Oliver joked. 

"I said the same thing," Caitlin replied with a laugh. 

Oliver gave her a side hug trying not to get his sweat on her. He settled in a conversation with the two of them as Ronnie Jr., started running around the field.

“Okay.” Ronnie caught his son up in his arms securing him. “I think someone has a nap in his future. We should get you home. I’ll see you soon man?”

“Yeah,” Oliver nodded. He exchanged goodbyes with the three of them before making the walk to his car.

The sound of his phone ringing grew louder. He pulled it out his bag to see Thea's name displayed. 

"Hello," he answered before the final ring. 

"Ollie!" His baby sister sang into his phone and he could immediately tell she was fishing for something. 

He unlocked his car and threw his things inside. "What do you need Speedy,” he asked as he slid into the driver’s seat.

"Hello to you too," she replied before jumping right into the purpose of the call. "Are you busy tomorrow by chance?"

"Why," he asked with hesitation. He never knew what type of ordeals she wanted to involve him in.

"Because there's this place you should visit. You need to go to the new and improved Plaza center."

"Why in the world do I need to go there?"

"Felicity is going to be there."

Oliver paused. His grip on the phone tightened as he tried to wrap his mind around what Thea told him. 

"Ollie, did you hear me?"

"Yeah." Oliver sighed deeply. "I heard you."

"Did you know?"

Oliver scrubbed the back of his neck shifting in his seat. "No, I didn't know."

"She's going to be on this panel like thing talking about her job." She began to explain what the convention was and what Felicity would be doing. "It's a big deal, I'm surprised you haven't heard about it considering people from QC will be in attendance."

"I've been just focused on training, so I haven't had much time for anything else. Plus, you're the only one meddling in my love life."

"Love. Interesting word choice to use," she hummed. 

"Thea."

"Well what do you say? Are you going to go see her?"

"Speedy...I... I don't know." His voice trailed off as he contemplated what Thea had just laid on him. Felicity was in town. For the first time in years, they would be in the same place. 

"Come on Ollie. It's not like the two of you had a horrible breakup. As far as breakups go, I think that it was one of the most civil one’s ever."

"But we still broke up."

"Only because of the extreme distance, not because someone cheated, or you fell out of love or any of that other bullshit.”

  
"Thea..."

"I'm just saying. The two of you were dealt a bad hand and life may be reshuffling the deck for you."

Oliver sat back weighing the situation. He scrubbed his face as his mind raced. "Going would serve what purpose? She still lives in Central City and I'm here."

"Maybe she would move back if she had some incentive."

"Have you forgotten that I'm a professional athlete? It's not a guarantee that I would even stay here in Starling forever. I could be somewhere else tomorrow."

"Oh please," she brushed his excuses off. "This town would be foolish to lose you. You're like the prodigal son that has returned. They love you." 

"Not according to my play last year," he mumbled to himself. 

Thea sighed into the phone completely bypassing his moment of pity. "Anyway, are you going to go," she asked. 

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because."

The trivial exchange went back and forth for about thirty seconds before he cut his sixteen-year-old sister off.

"Thea." She finally stopped talking and grew quiet. "Listen. This sounds like it's a big day for Felicity. I'm not going to hijack it with unnecessary old relationship drama."

"I just want you happy okay. I want you to have the girl of your dreams and that girl is still Felicity."

"Yeah, but am I still the guy of her dreams?" As much as he hated to think about it. There was the possibility that she had moved on.

"Ollie..."

"Thank you Thea. I do appreciate your loving, but misguided concern. However, I don't think I can do it."

"Fine," she sighed. "I tried."

"Thank you Cupid," he joked. "I would prefer if you would just stick with my fashion choices from here on out."

"Yeah, I'm not making any promises. Bye." She quickly ended the call before he could respond.

Oliver threw his phone on the passenger seat and dug his keys out of his pockets. He laughed to himself at Thea’s persistence. He shoved the keys into the ignition, but didn’t start the car. He sat there for a moment reflecting on the conversation. He had to admit that Thea made some good points, but would it be worth it to even try. It wasn't like Felicity told him personally she was coming. She was coming for business. 

Wrestling with himself for a moment, he picked his phone back up. Opening a Google webpage, he entered Felicity's name with Starling City and hit search. 

<\---->

[Felicity](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_95/set?id=232851689) stood in front of the full length mirror in the room she had been sequestered in for the event. She was making sure her outfit was still decent for the pictures they had to take. The conference turned out nice and better than she expected actually. Her short, but informative speech on technology evolution and the future of it was well received.

As she applied a fresh layer of lipstick on her lips, there was a knock at her door and she heard a familiar string accent call her name. She hurried to the door and opened it with a broad smile. 

"Mr. Steele! Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you."

"Felicity Smoak. It's been way too long." He stood before her with a proud broad smile.

She walked up and gave him a friendly hug. “It has. Please come in." She opened her door wider letting him inside. 

"I wanted to stop by briefly to congratulate you on your wonderful talk. Nice to see you're still accomplishing great things."

"Thank you, especially considering you played a key role in my development. Those couple of months under you at QC really stuck with me even to this day. I'll always be indebted to you."

"You did most of the work. I was just there to lend a guiding hand." 

They settled into an easy conversation about their respective careers. He was still at QC, but now in the role of their Chief Financial Officer. She filled him in on her work at Star Labs.

"It’s good to see that Central City is still treating you well. Do you plan on that being your final stop?"

Felicity gave a nonchalant shrug. “I guess I haven’t really put too much thought into that. I am happy there right now, but I’m always keeping my ears open for other opportunities or ways to broaden myself. You always said not to limit myself.”

Walter gave a proud nod at the callback to the words of wisdom he had given her. “Well I should go and not keep you any longer. It was great to catch up with you.”

Felicity stood up to walk Walter to the door. “Thank you for stopping by. It was really good to see you after so long.”

As Felicity opened the door, she didn’t notice the person standing on the other side of it.

"Oliver?”

Felicity finally looked up as the name left Walter’s lips.

Oliver’s eyes were trained on Felicity and he didn’t hear Walter speaking to him at all.

“Walter? Hey,” he finally spoke in a delayed response.

"Good to see you son." Walter patted him on the shoulder before disappearing down the hall.

Felicity’s hands gripped the door as she held on to it for dear life. Oliver cleared his throat as the silence loudly rang. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

“Hey.”

Suddenly Felicity’s hands were sweaty and her heart was racing. He was staring at her with those deep blue eyes. The eyes she used to look into and get lost in. 

"Hey,” she croaked out. Repeating his word was the only thing she could think to do at the moment was the only word she could form.

“Is this a bad time,” he asked.

“No.” She reached for him before abruptly pulling her hand back. She opened the door wider and motioned for him to come inside.

Felicity closed the door and leaned her forehead down on it. She sucked in a deep breath before turning to face Oliver. She turned to see him just staring at her.

For the first time in years she was within his reach. He had stood in the back of the auditorium watching her speak and marveling at her. Seeing her up close made him almost forget how to breath momentarily. He looked at her familiarizing himself with her. The expressive blue eyes that when she smiled they would twinkle. His eyes traveled over her curves the way his fingers would mark a path on her body.

She looked the same, but different. You could tell she was more mature. Her curves were more pronounce, her skin was a bit tanner and the biggest difference being her hair…the hair that he ran his fingers through so many times. She was still beautiful.

Felicity stared at Oliver's face as if she was running a scan on it. Her eyes flicked down to the mole she would run her fingers over before kissing his lips. Her eyes fell to his chest noticing his muscles peeking through his clothing. The white shirt was almost no match for his broad physique. His hair was cropped closer to his scalp and prominent scruff aligned his strong jaw giving him a sexier GQ look. God, she was head over heels in love with him when he wasn’t this handsome, how could she resist him now?

“You look great.” They both blurted it out at the same time before laughing quietly. The mood lightened at that awkward exchange.

“Great talk you gave out there.”

He came to see her. Not only to see her, but he listened to her speech. “You enjoyed my nerd ramblings,” she joked.

He nodded smiling. "I always did. I always knew you would go on to do great things, so it was great to be able to witness it in person again."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you came."

Before she could ask him anything about himself, there was a knock on her door and someone promptly poked their head inside. "Ms. Smoak, sorry to interrupt, but it's time for pictures and a couple of interviews."

Felicity nodded looking back at Oliver. “Oh alright. Thank you,” she waved the attendant off. There was so much she wanted to ask Oliver, to say to him, but time was of the essence. 

"Duty calls. I'll let you go." She watched him turn and began walking away.

"Oliver." She called him back even before her mind registered it. "How would you like to have dinner? Tonight perhaps? I'll still be in town, so I'm free, but if you're busy or have something to do I understand." All of her sentences were coming out in fragments. She dropped her hands to her hips as she continued letting jumbled words spill from her mouth. "You obviously have a life and I sort of dropped in..."

Oliver smiled because hearing her babble again was music to his ears. 

"Felicity."

The sound of her name finally made her shut up and stop talking. She let out the breath she hadn't taken during that monologue. 

"I would love to have dinner with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm free. What time?"

"Eight," she suggested. 

"Okay. I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight." She gave him a small wave before he left out closing the door behind him. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have dinner.

It was 7:56 when Oliver walked into the restaurant. He was directed in [Felicity's](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_96/set?id=232886617) direction and Oliver sucked in a deep breath as his eyes landed on her. His palms grew sweaty when he suddenly felt a gust of nervous energy swarmed through him. 

Felicity was talking with a waitress as he walked up. The waitress breezed off and she turned locking eyes with him. She stood up as he made his way over to her. Her nerves were jumbled up and she smoothed her hands over her dress. 

"Hi," she spoke with a smile. They met in an awkward hug.

"Hello." Oliver wrapped his arms around her getting a full embrace. He squeezed her once more before letting her go. "You look beautiful," he complimented her. 

"You too." She snapped her mouth shut before laughing lightly. "Handsome is more appropriate for you. So, you look handsome."

“Thank you. I’ll take beautiful too,” he joked.

They both sat down and immediately grabbed the water glass in front of them. Taking a calming sip, they glanced at each other over the glasses. 

"Nervous," Oliver asked. 

"Yes," she answered honestly. "Very much so."

Oliver unbuttoned his jacket and tugged at his collar. "Same here."

Having dinner with the ex that you are still very much in love with had to be in the top of nerve wracking activities. 

"I went ahead and ordered a bottle of wine, so hopefully that will help with the nerves."

The waiter appeared at the table with a bottle of the restaurant’s finest red and poured them a glass each. He and took their meal orders and breezed off. Felicity had been starving before she got to the restaurant, but the nerves swallowed her hunger. She ordered a salmon salad as Oliver opted for the prime rib.

"What do we have to be nervous about though," he asked. "I mean we already know everything about each other.”

"The years I guess. It has been a long time."

Oliver nodded. "Too long."

Felicity picked up her glass weighing it in her hand. “To tonight,” she held the glass out to him.

Oliver repeated the toast and clinked his glass against hers. 

Halfway through the meal, they talked about the safe topics, not venturing into anything to personal, but they both knew that wouldn't last long. eventually they had to jump over that hurdle. Felicity wiped the corners of her mouth and dropped her napkin in her lap. "Fill me in on your family. How is everyone?"

"My parents are still doing good. They're actually out of town right now, and Thea is still a pain in my ass."

"She is not," Felicity laughed. "I remember her having you wrapped around her finger. I'm sure it's still the same."

Oliver grabbed his phone out and found a recent pic of Thea to show Felicity. Felicity looked at the picture. "Wow. I can't believe she's what, sixteen now?" Oliver nodded confirming her age.  "She's so beautiful and grown up."

"Yeah. She thinks she an adult already. She will be a senior next year and wants to go into the fashion industry. She's actually my stylist. I couldn't say no because she wouldn't let me."

"That doesn't surprise me. She was always very adamant about her hair and clothes." Her first real interaction with Thea was her refusal to have her hair combed if she couldn't have buns. "Will you tell her I asked about her?"

"I sure will," he said tucking his phone away. "So, I hope i'm not opening any wounds, but you and your father, are the two of you still working on a relationship?" He remembered how they had started talking a bit more before they broke up. 

"Yes," she nodded. "It's gotten better over the years. He actually came to visit me a few months back. It's a constant work in progress, but it's something It's more than what we had." 

"I'm happy for you. Family is important. If relationships can be saved, then you should always take that opportunity." Felicity nodded in agreement. She and Noah wouldn't be held as the best father daughter duo anytime soon, but they had something to go on.

"How does it feel to be back home,” Felicity asked him. “You always wanted to play for the Blue Jays and now you are. That has to be a surreal feeling.”

He swallowed the sip of wine he had taken. "It's nice," he answered. "Even if I feel I could've done better last season, I am happy to be here."

Felicity playfully rolled her eyes. She remembered being on the receiving end of Oliver's brooding moods plenty of times.  "I'm sure you were fine. You were always harder on yourself than you needed to be," Felicity said. "You always thought you were doing worse than you actually were. ESPN says you were fine.”

"Felicity, they lie to athletes," he joked. "Come on now." They both laughed falling into a comfortable ease.

"Well the Oliver I know was always dedicated, serious about his craft and constantly focused on getting better. Is that Oliver no more?"

"Of course that’s still me. I’ve just always felt like I've needed to prove myself. Prove that my last name or my parents’ reputation didn't give me a head start.”

"Oliver, that's never been you. That's one of the main things that drew me to. Made me fall..." The words in love caught in her throat. She dropped her eyes as Oliver's widened. He knew what she was about to say. "One of the things that made me fall for you," she finally continued. "You weren't the asshole jock, the trust fund kid or the playboy. You were you. An amazing guy."

"You played a part in that."

"What do you mean," she asked. 

Oliver reached over and placed his hand atop of Felicity's. Felicity's hand flexed at the contact, but she didn't move it. 

"You made me want to be better," Oliver explained. "From our first introduction, you made me realize that I had to be different to get a yes from you."

Felicity laughed at the memory of Oliver getting flustered while asking her to be his tutor. She wanted to say no, but found his nervousness cute, and the rest was history.

"It continued over the years. You were this smart, beautiful and determined work of art. Look at you now, this tech mogul that’s taking the world by storm, I had to keep up with you.”

"You always pushed me Oliver. Even when I was pitying myself or having moments of self-doubt. You always found a way to encourage me and it meant a lot even to this day. So, thank you.”

"I missed this," Oliver confessed. The way it was so easy to talk to her. The way they always made each other laugh. Just being in each other’s company.

“I did too.”

They both fell quiet letting the words filter through the air. Oliver took a deep breath trying to get the nerve to ask the question that had been on his mind since the day before. "Is there uh…anyone special in your life? Have you found someone?" Oliver braced himself for the inevitable blow of her confessing that she was taken. That someone had smartly snatched her up. 

"No," she answered. He tried not to visibly show the happiness that he felt at that answer. "I haven't really been dating. I just...haven’t found the time and no one has caught my attention."

“Oh,” was all he managed.

"You're an eligible bachelor, so I'm sure women are lining up at your door one after another."

“You couldn’t be more wrong,” he huffed.

“Really,” she arched an eyebrow.

“Well they try,” he clarified. “But I’m not interested. Just been focusing on my career. No time to really date.”

"No vixens or sultry women?”

"No," he laughed. "Nothing of the sorts." “I guess we have both practiced that career line a thousand times.”

<\---->

Their meal was finished and for the last moments, they had been talking and finishing off the wine. Neither realized that time was getting away from them both. Oliver saw Felicity glance at her watch and felt a feeling of dread at their impending departure. He didn't know the last time, he had just talked and enjoyed himself. It was after 10 now and they didn't realize how scarce the restaurant was getting. "It's late, so I'll walk you to your car if you're ready," he offered. 

"Actually, I'm in the hotel right upstairs. Don't have to go far. Walk to me to the elevator instead?"

"Sure." 

Oliver called for the check and insisted on paying. Felicity handled the tip instead. They finished at the table and left the restaurant. 

They were quiet as they made their way onto the elevator. Moving inside without one word. Oliver stood at the back of the elevator awaiting Felicity's next move. She hit her designated floor number and slinked back against the railing. As the elevator jolted, she glanced over at Oliver before looking straight ahead again. The air suddenly felt thick and heated. Oliver took the quiet moment and slipped his hand over to caress Felicity's. He heard a sigh fall from Felicity's lips as she relaxed letting him hold her hand. 

The elevator dinged and the doors opening granting Felicity the opportunity to breathe again. She walked out thankful that her room wasn't too far. "Well. This is me." She fished her key card out and unlocked her door. She paused trying to collect her thoughts before turning to face Oliver. He stood with his eyes drilling into hers. She glanced away to put her card back in her purse. The entire time his eyes stayed on her. She finally looked back at him meeting his dark gaze. "I had a good time catching up tonight." She finally let herself express the truth. The dinner she had with him was the best one she had in a long time. 

"I did as well. It was nice." He reached out to grab her hand, but only managed to grasp two fingers of hers. Felicity stilled her movements and felt her heart leap into her throat. "Felicity."

There it was. The way he would say her name like a complete sentence. Like it was a breathless whisper. It was her kryptonite. It would always make her pause and gravitate towards him. She looked up meeting his eyes and knew instantly, she shouldn't have. With one look, it was as if her body began to have a mind of its own.

As Oliver leaned in, her nostrils were immediately filled with his scent. His lips hovered over hers as she closed her eyes and her heart was racing too fast to be a normal rate. Oliver lifted his hand and tucked a curl behind her ear. His fingers brushed against the industrial piercing in her ear and he smiled at the memories. His finger trailed down her cheek before stopping at the corner of her lips. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Oliver brushed her thumb across her lips releasing it. 

"What are you doing," she whispered.

He cupped her face staring into her eyes. "Kissing you," he whispered back to her as he leaned in connecting their lips. 

Felicity sighed relaxing into the kiss. She grabbed his arms holding onto him as the kiss deepened. She dug her nails into his jacket sleeves as Oliver's tongue slipped into her mouth. They could both taste the wine on each other’s lips. 

Oliver pulled away slowly. His thumb brushed back and forth across her cheeks. "Do you want me to leave," he asked her. 

Felicity's eyes were still closed as her chest rose up. She finally opened them, but didn’t say a word. She turned and pushed her room door open. Reaching behind her, she grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him into her room. That was her answer. 

She dropped all of her things and pulled him towards her. They wasted no time kissing again. Their lips crashed in a greedy sloppy kiss. Very different from the first kiss. While that one had been soft and unsure, this one held implications as to where they knew they were headed now. 

Oliver ran his hands down Felicity's sides to scooping her up in one swoop. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked them towards the table. He dropped her down sending the small accents tumbling to the floor in the process. Instinctively, she opened her legs welcoming Oliver between them. 

Felicity grabbed Oliver's wrists as his hands slid up her thighs. Goosebumps formed all over her body at his touch. She wasn't cold though, her body was literally on fire. 

Slipping her hands inside his jacket, she pushed it off his shoulders and he let it fall to the floor. She gripped his shirt collar and pulled him down to her for a kiss. 

Oliver knew Felicity had gone braless tonight. He willed himself not to stare at her breasts across the dining table, but now he could enjoy them fully. Her nipples were even more erect in the thin silky material that covered her. He could feel them pressed against his chest sending signals straight to his restrained member. 

Lifting her back to the floor, he spun her around as she gasped at the sudden movement. For a moment, she didn't feel his hands on her any longer and she looked back to see if anything was wrong. As she turned her head, she could see his eyes roaming over her backside. He studied her like she was his prey and it turned her on even more to see that she still had such an effect on him. Oliver brought his hand up to her zipper and slowly began to undo the dress. 

 

Oliver brushed the hair away from her neck and pressed open mouth kisses on her skin. His lips dragged down her neck to her shoulder and then down her spine. He kept going as he reached her curves and the swell of her ass. He ran his hands up her backside retracing the trail his lips had taken. 

"Oliver." His name fell off her lips as her head rolled back in pleasure. 

He stood up and turned her back around to face him. Pushing the thin straps off her shoulder, her dress fell to the floor in one sound swoop.

Reaching out, he traced his fingers over her black lace panties. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he dragged her panties down her legs. She was completely bare and his eyes roamed every inch of her naked body. The sight of her perk breasts, the smooth stomach and her glistening opening made his mouth go dry. 

"You're still so beautiful," he breathed. 

"Please touch me," she practically begged. 

He trailed his finger down her valley of her breast past her stomach and stopped right before he reached her sweet mound. He could feel the heat radiating off of her. Slipping one finger inside, she immediately cried out. He began pumping his fingers in and out of her at a delirious pace and feverishly taking his thumb in a circular motion across her perk clit. 

She had already been on edge, so it wasn't taking much to reach her first release of the night. Her knees weakened and she fell back against the table behind her. It wasn't long before Oliver's fingers were coated with her sleek juices. 

Pulling his hand free, he picked her up and walked them towards her bed as they fell onto it. 

Felicity clawed at Oliver's shirt finally freeing it from his pants. She ran her hands up his back feeling the flex of his muscles beneath her fingers. Her nails scraped against his skin as she brought her hands back around his waist to his belt buckle. 

Oliver dragged his lips down the smooth skin of her neck running his tongue along her collar bone. He sat up briefly snatching his shirt off as Felicity worked to get his pants undone. 

She shoved at them relentlessly as soon she got the chance pushing them down his hips as far as she could. His cock bounced free from the hold the pants had on him and he quickly discarded them. 

She sat up to undo her heels. Before she could begin to untie the first one, Oliver grabbed her wrists ceasing her movements. She glanced in his eyes looking into a darkened hue. He stretched her hands over her head. "Keep them on," he commanded in a low growl. 

Felicity paused as Oliver stared down at her with lust and control. It made her even more aroused and she promptly complied with a turned on nod. 

Oliver took her legs and wrapped them back around him. Licking his lips, he began to feast on her body. He took the left one in his mouth biting down on her nipple as he massaged her other one with his hand. Once he was done, he switched and showed the same attention to the other one. 

She pulled her legs up even higher causing her heels to dig into his back as Oliver moved up her body. He peppered kisses beneath her ear before she turned her head sucking on his bottom lip into her mouth.

She was ready for him. Honestly, she had been ready the moment he stood at the table in the restaurant. She could feel his arousal on her thigh jerking begging for attention. Felicity slipped her hands between them and grabbed ahold of him. She pumped him a couple of times cussing a deep groan to rip from his throat. 

Oliver sat up pushing her hands away and positioned himself between her legs. Felicity ran her hands down his thighs as he grabbed himself and began teasing her sleek folds. 

She brought her legs up higher bracketing his waist. "Please," she whispered.

Oliver obliged and entered her slowly, filling her with slow inches along the way. He kept going and with a hard thrust, he was completely buried inside of her. Her back arched off the bed as a satisfied sigh that turned into a breathy moan left her body. Her legs wrapped tightly around him causing her heels to dig into his backside. She reached back and desperately held onto the headboard as Oliver began pounding into her. 

The feel of her tight warmth surrounding him woke up something he hadn't felt in years inside of him. Palming her face, his lips hovered over hers. Oliver perfectly kissed her as tenderly as he ever kissed. His tongue pushed through tasting every inch of her mouth. 

The kiss turned into a battle for dominance. Felicity sucked down on his tongue and gnawed at his bottom lip before clamping her lips down again. The kiss became almost suffocating as they got lost in it. Kissing hard and deeply as they put their souls into the kiss. Putting everything they felt in their youth and what they missed over the years into the kiss. 

Felicity lifted her hips giving him a different angle allowing him to sink even deeper inside of her. She moaned against his mouth at the new strokes. The pace started out fast as he exceedingly drew out each kiss slowly and swallowed her moans as fast as they came. 

They broke apart as his hands ran all over her heating her body up more. She slipped her arms underneath his and held onto his shoulders for dear life. The thrusts increased and with each thrust, her nails dug into his skin clawing at his shoulder blades. 

"Shit," he breathed out. He loved the feel of her nails scraping him. Knowing that he was the cause of that amount of pleasure ripping from her made his chest swell with pride. 

The sound of heavy breathing, skin against skin, and moans of pleasure from them both filled the room. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her up to him until her hardened nipples were pressed against his chest. She draped her arm around his neck holding on as she braced her palm against the bed to give her the momentum to rock her hips meeting Oliver stroke for stroke. 

"You feel so damn good Felicity."

The heavenly angle gave Oliver the chance to reach places that she didn't know she had. As her heels dug into the top of his ass, he drilled into her. The sound of skin slapping bounced off the walls. 

Felicity could feel the friction bubbling low in belly and Oliver could tell in the way her body began to tense that she was close. Bringing his free hand around, his fingers found her clit. 

Her head fell back as Oliver's fingers worked their magic. His thumb pressed against the sensitive nerves making her cry out even louder. His thrusts didn't stop and she dug her nails into his shoulder as her walls began to tighten and convulse around him. 

"Let go," he encouraged her. He kissed the always tender spot of her neck and with two final deep thrusts, she finally tipped over the edge of the cliff she had been clinging to. 

"Oliver!" His name came out as a shout as her body shuddered at the intensity. Her vision went white as stars flashed across her eyes. It had been so long since she was pleasured in that way. Her eyes were shut as the satisfaction was felt in every inch of her.

Oliver rested her back on the bed letting the waves from her release coarse through her body. He coaxed Felicity through her orgasm giving her soft kisses as she lazily reciprocated them. 

His strokes were deliriously slow as he lost all control with his release soon following hers. He came with a grunt against her lips emptying himself inside of her. 

Oliver's body lazily drifted to the side as he pulled out of her. Felicity softly caressed his face with her fingers guiding them through the cropped hair on his head. His hand dragged down her body feeling the heat on his fingertips. They laid there exhausted, sweaty and spent as their hearts beat rapidly trying to find the normal rates again.  

<\---->

Felicity woke up to the sound of running water and sunlight. She rubbed her eyes as she rolled on to her back. The bed was empty, so Oliver was the cause of the water in the bathroom. 

She ran her hands through her matted hair while images of last night began replaying in her mind as if she was watching a movie. Pretty soon it all felt too real. She could feel his hands on her, his lips on her and the pleasurable soreness of him being inside her. 

Then there was the slight headache forming at her temple. One glass of wine too many. She couldn't blame the wine for last night’s events because they both knew what they were doing and where things were headed. And they both wanted it. 

She sat up and brushed her hair away from her face. She could tell with the way the light shined through the curtains that it was pretty late. Glancing around the room, she saw her discarded dress lying in a pool on the floor next to Oliver's jacket. She was naked underneath with only the sheet shielding her. 

Where did she and Oliver go from here? Should she offer him breakfast and coffee? Ask him to stay? She wanted to, but did he want to? This was uncharted territory; never before had she been so nervous after being with him. 

Oliver walked out of the bathroom quietly shutting the door behind him. He turned to see Felicity staring off into space. They had both fell asleep fairly soon after last night activities, but when he woke up this morning before her, he let himself relax into whatever was happening with them. The way her body curved into his on instinct like she always did. She always told I'm how his body gave off great heat and she got the best sleep in his arms. 

Looking at her now as the curls messily framed her face and he could see her bare and beautiful body through the sheet. The same naked body he ran his tongue along each curve and reacquainted himself with.

"Hey," he spoke first. 

Her eyes snapped toward him. His white shirt was unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up. Her eyes traveled slowly down his body over his chest and abs where her fingers sunk into every groove. Ignoring the flurry of desire in belly, she finally adjusted her eyes to his. "Hey," she spoke back softly. She wrapped the sheet around her body more and pulled her knees up to her chest. 

"You okay?"

"Mhmmm," she nodded. "Just wondering what time it is. Don't really know where my phone is at."

Oliver walked over by the door and found her discarded clutch from last night open on the floor. Next to her rested her cell phone. As he picked it up, the memory of him stripping her in that very spot jumped out in his mind. 

Clearing his throat and shoving the not so distant memory to the back of his mind, he walked the phone over to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks. It's a little after noon." She saw the time on her dying phone. There were a number of missed texts and calls for her as well. 

His phone began vibrating against his thigh. He dug into his pocket pulling out his phone. He narrowly missed the call and a text popped up soon after. "It's my agent," he relayed to Felicity. "Needs my permission for something." He dropped his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his jacket off the ground. He picked up Felicity's dress and draped it over the back of a chair. 

"Yeah," Felicity cleared her throat. "I'm sure you have things to do and I'm supposed to meet Sara for lunch today anyway, so...yeah."

Was it just - hey, I missed you sex? I'm still in love with you sex? I want you back sex? So much uncertainty lingered in the air, but neither were willing to ask the first question. 

Oliver slipped his jacket on fixing the wrinkled collar of his shirt. Thinking it would be best to go ahead and leave before anyone got wind of where he was at, Oliver walked towards the bed readying to say goodbye to her. 

Felicity's eyes followed him the entire way as her body went rigid from the unknown. Oliver grabbed her hand and leaned down to her. She wanted to taste his lips again. Part of her wanted him to make the move for her and just kiss her lips. Instead he went for a soft peck on the cheek and she tried to swallow the disappointment at the friendly toned kiss. 

"Goodbye Felicity," he whispered. 

She gave him a tight smile and wave as he turned away. She tried not to let the sight of him walking away from her and them departing yet again hurt, but it did. As the sound of the door closing rang out, and there wasn't another sight of Oliver, Felicity dropped back on the bed letting out a heavy sigh. 

* * *

Oliver walked inside his loft and tossed his keys and jacket down. He did a quick glance around his spotless place to see his housekeeper Alice had visited. The place was spotless in every corner and the bowls for his German Shepard puppy Ace were full. As he closed the door, Ace came scurrying to the front. 

"Hey bud." Oliver crouched down scratching underneath his neck. The German Shepard ears perked up as his tail wagged back and forth. "Missed you boy," he patted his head. 

Oliver walked to the kitchen in search of medicine feeling a headache forming. Ace stood in the doorway watching intently as if he was asking him where he was last night. 

He grabbed a water bottle and some Tylenol from the refrigerator before going back to the living room. He opted to keep the lights low as Ace followed him to the sofa. 

Ace stopped at Oliver's feet, sitting back on his legs giving him a questionable glance with his ears perked up. "What," Oliver looked down.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I sense a judging time about last night in your eyes." Oliver popped two pills in his mouth and washed them down with half the bottle of water. 

He stretched out on the sofa as Ace hopped up and rested at his side. Deciding to give the medicine some time to work, he let his eyes drift close until he was sleep. 

About 30 minutes later, a knock at his door woke him up. Groaning on his way to the door, Ace followed him. He opened the door to find Tommy on the other side. "What are you doing here," he asked. 

Tommy walked in going straight for Ace. "I decided to come and check on you since you didn't come by the bar last night." 

After college, Tommy didn't want to play baseball any longer. He was never in it for the love of the game like Oliver, so after graduation he decided to put his degree to use. He went back to Starling to work at his father's company for a while. Then once Oliver moved back to Starling, he convinced him to go into business together. They opened Verdant, a sports bar. With Tommy's business skills combined with Oliver's celebrity appeal, Verdant quickly became one of the city's fastest growing attractions. 

"Just say you want to know how my dinner with Felicity went."

"I already know how it went. The two of you had dramatic reunion sex like in one of those chick flicks Laurel forces me watch with her."

Oliver's eyes snapped up to his best friend. How could he know already? Or was he just talking to hear himself talk as usual. 

"Just joking man," Tommy laughed. "Why is it so dark in here," he looked around. 

Oliver dropped down on his sofa closing his eyes. He could feel the headache that he was only free of for a moment returning. It would only get more prominent with his loud best friend with him. 

"I have a bit of a headache." He didn't think he and Felicity had a lot to drink last night, but as the conversation grew longer, so did each refill. Maybe the wine was more potent than he realized. 

Tommy took in Oliver's sluggish demeanor and noticed the pill bottle and water off to the side. That evidence combined with the low lights in the place meant one thing. 

"Holy shit. You really did sleep with Felicity?" A grin tugged at the corner of his lips as Oliver looked up at him not answering the question. "I was only joking, but man. Now that I'm paying attention, it's all over you." He erupted into a deep laugh. "Even Ace knows."

The puppy looked up from the toy he was deliriously shaking in his mouth and barked as if he was confirming what Tommy said. 

"See." Tommy nodded proudly as if Ace backed him up. 

"Seriously, how old are we? More importantly, how old are you?"

"I should've showed up with a congrats on the sex cake."

Oliver draped his arm over his face as Tommy sat down next to him. "It's amazing how I haven't killed you yet," he mumbled. 

"Relax. You had drunk sex with an ex. It happens to everyone at least once in life. It's not the end of the world."

"We weren't that drunk. I'm just a bit rusty I guess." 

"How did the night go beforehand?"

"We talked," Oliver responded. "We caught up with each other falling into easy conversation all night. When dinner was over, I walked her to her room and one thing lead to another."

"Who made the first move?"

Oliver remembered swiping her hair from her face and framing it with his hands. The way she looked up at him, eyes dilated and lips parted. The want was mutual. He could see it and feel it the atmosphere. He was the one that leaned in first, so technically he initiated it. 

"I kissed her first," he answered honestly. 

"And the sex was..."

Oliver turned to Tommy and couldn't help but to give him a knowing smile. It was like they had been transferred to their teen years again talking about puberty. 

"My man," Tommy exclaimed proudly eliciting an eye roll from Oliver. "So where do the two of you stand now?"

"I don't know what it means," Oliver sighed, a bit frustrated. "We didn't talk about it this morning. We kind of just skirted around the huge elephant in the room." 

"It could be a good thing," Tommy offered. "Obviously the feelings are still there and not just for you. She reciprocated them."

The sex wasn't initially planned, but it did cross Oliver's mind as a slight possibility even before the dinner. Then he stepped foot in the restaurant and saw Felicity sitting in that dress looking that amazing. Combining that with years of want and wine, it was sort of inevitable. 

"You still love her," Tommy asked. 

Oliver didn't even have to respond to the question for Tommy to know his answer. Oliver sat up as a smile formed on his face. "You should've seen her Tommy. Not just last night, but at her talk. She was in her element and thriving. She's still the fierce and beautiful girl I fell in love with." 

"You love her, so get your girl back."

Tommy made the declaration like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Could we go back to what we were though? It's been years, so we've grown and probably changed. Are we the same people or too different now?" 

"Laurel and I got back together, so it's doable. You just have to want it and clearly you do. We know she feels something still. The only question that remains is if you think the two of you would be able to handle the distance now?" Tommy asked the main question that had been floating around in Oliver's mind. 

Oliver scrubbed his face and let out a sigh. "We're older, more mature, so maybe," he shrugged. Oliver didn't want to get his hopes up because he and Felicity hadn't discussed anything. "I don't know. There is no definite answer right now. Whatever happens, happens."

<\---->

Laurel dropped down on the couch handing Felicity a carton of ice cream. She was stuck in the office while Sara and Felicity had lunch earlier, so they decided to have a girls’ night in like the old times. That meant ice cream and old black and white romance movies. 

"So, you and Oliver had incredible drunken sex,” she grinned.

"Hot, raunchy, steamy sex on every surface," Sara exclaimed. Felicity had given her some of the details earlier during lunch, but she of course made it more dramatic. 

Felicity blushed as the memory jumped out at her. "We weren't drunk, just a bit tipsy."

"Drunk sex is overrated anyway," Sara mumbled. "And you can barely remember it."

"Remember when we made a bet on when they would finally hook up in high school,” Laurel asked Sara with a deep laugh.

"Okay." Felicity held her hands up. "Is this pile on Felicity night?"

"Yes," Sara nodded. "We have to make up for the time we missed."

"I really was worried that we would all get caught and Oliver would get shot in the ass that night. Would have been an unfortunate turn if events."

The trio erupted into laugher at the fond memory.

"I missed you guys." Felicity felt tears threaten the corner of her eyes as Sara wrapped her arms around her shoulders. They stayed in touch sporadically, but it was nothing like spending time together. They had easily fallen into the same rapport they had growing up.

"Anyway enough about my sex life. Since Sara refuses to settle on one chick..."

"Hey, I said I have a very probable prospect," Sara interrupted. 

Felicity ignored her turning to Laurel. "Tell me about you and Tommy. You guys happy?"

Laurel nodded with a smile. "Very. He matured a lot, which I didn't even think was possible," she joked. "But he came back from college a different man and told me he was serious about what we could have. So far, we're doing great."

Felicity couldn't help but feel a bit envy because she and Oliver were supposed to be together and growing. 

"You know this conference might've been the little shove in the right direction for you and Oliver."

"I don’t know,” Felicity shrugged at Oliver. “We were so awkward with each other this morning," she sighed. "Awkward like two thirteen year olds just realizing what the other sex was awkward." The actual act of the sex was not awkward at all, but the morning after reeked of it.

"That just means the feelings are still there and true," Sara offered. "If you just hit it and quit it that would mean you had no feelings." She looked over at Laurel and Felicity who had grown quiet. "What?"

"It's just that you have such a way with words baby sis."

"It's a gift," she grinned. "But trust me on this."

"I somehow agree with Sara.”

"I do miss him,” Felicity admitted. She sighed dropping her spoon in her carton. "I tried to be happy without him and move on because I thought that was what should happen, but it didn’t work. I have a thriving career, but that companionship still alludes me because I only want his."

"Maybe it’s time to really talk, take it slow and see how things play out," Laurel offered. 

One finished movie and three empty ice cream cartons later, the trio decided that it was time for drinks. Laurel had just broken out a bottle of vodka when there was a knock on the door. "Hold on guys." She ran to her door and opened it to find Tommy. 

"Tommy? What are you doing here?"

"Wow. What a way to great your boyfriend and the love of your life," he dramatically responded. 

She laughed and looked over to see Oliver standing to the side. "Hey Oliver."

Felicity’s eyes went straight to the door at the mention of his name. 

"What’s up guys? This is girls’ night remember,” Laurel said. 

Oliver's eyes snapped to Tommy. He didn't say anything about a girls’ night. That meant Felicity was more than likely inside. Tommy and his plans strike again.

"I’m not trying to interrupt gossip time, but I left some important papers in your room, so I came to get them. Oliver just came along for the ride.”

"Well come on in." They followed her inside as Oliver closed the door behind them. 

"Oliver, hey!" Sara spoke loudly for no reason as soon as Oliver walked in. 

"Hey Sara," he spoke to her without looking at her. His eyes landed on Felicity and his entire demeanor softened. "Felicity. Hey."

"Hey." They stared at each other not realizing how silent and tense the room had gotten. It was as if they were the only two in the apartment. 

The moment was interrupted when Laurel loudly clapped her hands drawing the attention to her. "I just remembered. I didn't show Felicity the balcony when I was showing her the apartment." She tapped her head dramatically. "It has an incredible view. Oliver said it was his favorite thing about the place. Hey, why don't you show Felicity the balcony while I help Tommy find his papers." She looked at Sara still on the sofa trying to find something for her to do. "Sara, would you get the drinks started?" Before anyone could respond, Laurel grabbed Tommy's hand and disappeared to the back of her apartment with him. 

Sara hopped up and ran into the kitchen avoiding eye contact. 

Oliver looked over at Felicity with a helpless shrug. She laughed shaking her head at the obvious scheme going on. 

"So. You want to check it out," Oliver asked. 

"Sure." Felicity wrapped the blanket around her shoulders as Oliver led her out to the balcony. 

Felicity walked out onto the balcony with Oliver behind her. 

"Our friends aren't exactly subtle are they?" She laughed swiping a strand of hair behind her ear. She pulled the blanket up around her more as the wind picked up. 

"No. They never were." Oliver said as they looked back and laughed. 

Oliver turned back to Felicity taking her in. The wind was breezing around her making her hair crown her face.

"How was your day," he asked her. 

"Good. Catching up with those two has been fun, she answered. "You?"

“Good, been a pretty quiet day for me.” Leaning over against the rail he stared out across the night sky. "Any other plans while you’re here?"

Felicity cleared her throat and gripped the rail. "Nothing major. I was going to spend a little more time with my mother before my late flight tomorrow."

Oliver fell quiet not able to think of another question. He knew she was going to have to leave, but hearing it made him long for her more. 

"Felicity, I don't regret last night,” he confessed. He turned to her keeping a hand on the rail. He moved a bit closer to her and could see Felicity suck in a shaky breath.

"I just hope you don't," he finished.

Felicity gently placed her hand atop of Oliver's. She ran her thumb across his knuckles tenderly. "I could never regret anything that we shared Oliver. The same goes for last night."

“What does all of it mean then?”

“I don’t really know considering we’re still apart. I'm still in Central City, you’re still here.”

The distance wasn’t scaring him anymore. He wanted her back in his life.

"I guess what I'm really trying to get at...rather ask you, is there a chance? Is the door open or closed,” he asked. “Was last night just a last hoorah?"

Felicity looked up a bit confused at his question.

"The door for us…you and I,” he clarified. “Is it open?"

It finally registered with her what Oliver was really asking. He wanted to know if there was a chance for them. She slipped her fingers between his. “Yes,” she nodded. Very much so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The door is open...I hope you enjoyed the images and smut! ;) 
> 
> (Fun fact: This chapter was the first chapter I sort of planned out when I came up with the idea for this AU series. The dinner scene and events at the hotel were the first scenes I created in my mind.)


End file.
